Sharkboy And Lavagirl:The Adventure Continues
by Empv
Summary: It has been years since Max’s adventure with Sharkboy and Lavagirl on Planet Drool.Max is now a adult and married to his childhood crush Marissa, they both have a daughter named Lily , follow Lily’s journey as she deals with bullying, anxiety and encounters with her father’s childhood creations...
1. Chapter 1:Meet Lily

It was a beautiful sunny morning as 9-year old Lily got up from her bed, stretching, before getting dressed and heading downstairs. While doing so, in Lily's mind, she started to process by wondering,

"What was my dream again? Hmm..I dreamed that I was in a middle of a big gooey planet. On that planet, the air was filled with brightness and dreams. Dreams that you could be whoever you want to be. There were many people on that planet, but ,who were they?", thought Lily.

After she was done getting dressed, she went downstairs to the kitchen to see her Mom.There she was making breakfast.

"Hey Mom!", cheered Lily.

"Hey sweetie.", said Lily's Mom, Marissa.

She came forward to lean in to kiss Lily on the forehead before continuing to make breakfast.

"Mom,guess what!"

"Yes sweetie?",asked Marissa

"You would never believe what dream I had!" exclaimed Lily.

Marissa laughed, she always likes to hear about Lily's dreams.

"Well then, tell me about it." Says Marissa

"Well..",began Lily.

Before she could say anything,they heard footsteps heading to the kitchen. That made everybody fall silent. The person who was walking towards the kitchen, Lily's father, Max, looked like he had just woken up from bed.

"Hey girls." He yawned as he sat in his seat

"Hey Dad.,said Lily.

Marissa finished making breakfast. She put down two plates of pancakes. The father and daughter started eating. Lily's eyes met with her Dad's eyes.

"Dad.", said Lily , I had a dream last night."

Her father stretched his arms out. After he was finished stretching, he looked over at Lily.

"What was that, sweetie?",asked Max.

Lily felt disappointed that her father appeared to not be looking or listening to her. She continued eating her pancakes, pretending she didn't say anything. When Lily was done eating her pancakes, Marissa called out .

"Lily, time to take your meds before you put your backpack on."

Lily sighed because of her condition, which her weight problem which caused her anxiety. She had to go up from her seat to take her anxiety medicine.


	2. Chapter 2:Wheels On The Bus

Lily was outside at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. When it did arrive, Lily walked up the steps of the vehicle where the noisy kids were laughing and talking. Lily doesn't always like the noise and some of the kids make her feel uncomfortable on the bus. Luckily, she is not alone.

She has a best friend named Polly. She thinks the same as Lily. So when Lily found her seat next to Polly it started to drive off to the school.

"So you did you have those dreams again?",said Polly to Lily.

"Yeah..."nodded Lily, "I just wanted to know who those two people are were they real or were they imaginary?"

"I'm sure they are just imaginary, Lily. I mean dreams are part of people's imagination after all right?",asked Polly.

Lily tried to think about what Polly just said. She was right, but for her it all seemed real, right? While Lily was in silence when a kid from back of the bus threw a paper airplane at her!

All the other kids started laughing.

Polly quickly noticed and shouted back, "Jerks!"

Lily opened the paper airplane to see what it said, Chubby girl.", It said.

Lily's anxiety starts to kick in as tears were streamed down her face.


	3. Chapter 3:Here We Are

The bus stopped in front of the school, the kids ran like a stampede as soon as the doors on the bus opened. Of course,the danger of rushing off the bus meant the kiddos were ignoring the instructions that the bus driver gave them.

The only kids who were left behind as soon as they got off the bus were Lily and Polly. They had a bit of trouble while getting off because Lily's anxiety had gotten even worse. Polly had to help along the way until they made it on the grass that was in front of the school.

"Well, here we are.",said Polly.

She tried to lift up Lily's face to the school buildings so she could see how all the students were being let in.

"Yeah, here we are.",agreed Lily then looked over at Polly

"So um ready to walk in, yet?",asked Polly.

Lily looked back at the school, then, looked back at Polly

"Yeah I guess I'm ready to walk in.",she said.

Polly let a smile out of her serious face,then ,looked at the school.

"Then, let's go in.",said Polly.

Lily and Polly smiled at each other while they headed down the path and into the school.


	4. Chapter 4:Crowded

By the time both Polly and Lily walked into the school building and turned. The entire hallways of the school were crowded with students. That didn't make Polly and Lily give up in trying to find their way to their classroom. The two best friends made sure they got through the hallways and into classroom safely. The trip was like a rescue mission, they formed a line, and joined hands so they would not get swept away.

They used this strategy before when both of them were both very small. The first time was elementary school, all of their classmates were taller then their average ages or seemed to be that way.

"This way Lily!",shouted Polly

As they were finally reaching to the door of their classroom, they had to stop because Lily's anxiety attacks started to harm her. They were made I worse because on how crowded the room is that is when Polly had to go up to her saying

."Hey it's alright just keep breathing." Says Polly gently as Lily took one look at her before having any response to each other Lily just nodded her head as she took a few breaths before she and Polly finally made it to the door and into the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5:Class

As the two girls entered into class looked over to see that Lily's grandfather and the teacher, Mr.Electricidad, were sitting at front of his desk,

"Girls, I see you made it at time. So, please sit in your seats, as we get ready to start our day.",he said.

The girls sat in their seats. As Lily had sat down in her seat, it was obvious that there was already students in the back. They were talking behind her back making Lily feel even more anxious. It wasnt until Mr.Electricidad tapped on his granddaughter's desk that they really watched what was happening.

"Hey,hey what's going on?",asked Mr.Electricidad.

The two students then turned to face Mr.Electricidad,

"Nothing.",they both said at the same time.

"Good I hope it's nothing. Let's start the day.",said Mr.Electricidad.

He walked to the board leaving Lily to turn and face her grandfather. She calmly smiled him,whispering the thank you for the fact that he had stood up for her.


	6. Chapter 6:After School

Shortly after school, Polly and Lily walked towards the bus and got on. As the bus pulled out, the girls put their book bags on their lap. First, bus dropped off Polly and she ran into her home. This left Lily all by herself on the bus. This wasn't a problem for Lily, because, if the bus drive or the chatter of students get too much for Lily, she would work on taking deep breathes to keep calm. When the bus had stopped at her house, Lily came running out seeing that her mom and dad. They were waiting for her outside of the house and Lily ran straight into her parents arms. All three headed into their house.

Few Hours Later~

The entire family was gathered around at the kitchen table to eat the dinner that Marissa had made for everyone. While everybody was eating, Marissa was the first one to start speaking-

"So Lily, how was school?",asked Marissa.

Lily then looked at her mom, thinking to herself about the best part of school. A lot had gone on her anxiety attacks that she had on the bus and in the school hallways seemed to come to mind immediately. Her grandfather stood up to the students who were talking about her behind her back

"It was...good.",mused Lily.

Marissa to paused herself.

"Are you sure Lily?",asked Marissa.

"Yes, I'm sure, I had a good day.",said Lily.

She hoped that her mom was giving some thought to what she was saying. After a couple of minutes of silence.

"Alright then, Lily.",said Marissa.

She focused on eating her food and buying into what Lily was trying to say.


End file.
